Daniel Cormier vs. Jeff Monson
Round 1 – Right jab from Monson. Leg kick from Cormier. Clinch, elbow from Cormier. They separate. Inside leg kick from Monson and Cormier fires back with punches. Body shot from Cormier. They tie up against the cage. Kidney shots from Monson. Monson bleeding from the top of his head. Uppercut from Monson, they separate. Nice right from Cormier. Front kick from Cormier, then a leg kick, another leg kick. Left hand from Monson. Nice left from Cormier stuns Monson. Big body kick from Cormier. One two from Cormier. Nice jabs from Cormier. Monson with the jab, they tie up. Left hook from Cormier. Nice right from Cormier. Nice left hook and knee to the body from Cormier. One two from Cormier. Cormier’s striking looks much improved here. ProMMAnow.com scores the round 10-9 for Cormier. Round 2 – Leg kick from Cormier, then a leg kick, head kick. Cormier then lights him up with punches and Monson counters with a right. Monson swings with a big overhand right and falls to the ground like Aaron Tru in his fight. Big leg kick from Cormier. Right hand from Monson and Cormier fires back. They clinch against the cage. Nice right hand on the break from Monson. Nice left jab from Monson. Big straight right and a jab from Cormier. They tie up in the center of the cage and exchange on the break with Cormier getting the better of the exchange. Leg kick from Cormier. Left straight from Cormier. They tie up against the cage. Cormier with body shots and knees. He lights Monson up on the break. Straight left and leg kick from Cormier. Nice right from Cormier. They tie up; knees to the thighs from Cormier. He trips Monson to the ground and lands a couple punches before he gets up. ProMMAnow.com scores the round10-9 for Cormier. Round 3 – Monson is moving to 205 after this bout. Cormier looks like the black Fedor about now. Big leg kick from Cormier. I’m talking about he physically looks like Fedor. Left hook from Monson. Again. Leg kick from Cormier. Nice one two from Cormier stuns Monson. A big left hook staggers Monson. Monson lands a nice left. Cormier hurts him with more punches. Monson shoots and gets shucked off to the ground. Nice left from Cormier; they tie up against the cage. Knees to the thighs. Nice combo from Cormier on the break. Cormier with a nice high kick even though it misses. Cormier lands some big punches and Monson shoots, gets shoved off to the ground. They tie up against the cage. Just over a minute to go. Nice knee to the body from Cormier. Again. Monson gets tossed to his back as he tries to take Cormier down. Big leg kick from Cormier. High kick to the chin from Cormier. Left hook from Cormier at the bell. Great great great showing from Cormier. A real clinic. His striking looks so much improved. Keep in mind though Monson is not known at all for his striking so this was pretty much a great way to showcase Cormier’s improving skills. ProMMAnow.com scores the round 10-8 and the fight 30-26 for Cormier. OFFICIAL RESULT: Daniel Cormier def. Jeff Monson by unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27)